List of characters in Suikoden
This is a list of characters in the PlayStation role-playing game Suikoden. Some of these characters also appear in its successor, Suikoden II. The characters in this list are organized by their political affiliation. 108 Stars of Destiny (Suikoden) also has a list of these characters, laid in by their order in the Stars of Destiny instead and Notable Suikoden characters has a list of relevant non-Star characters. Toran Liberation Armyedit NOTE:The Following voice actors are confirmed in Drama CDedit The Heroedit Voiced by:Kenichi Suzumura The protagonist of the game, who is given the name Tir McDohl in the novelization by Shinjiro Hori and Louie in the manga adaptation by Yu Hijakata,1 becomes the Commander-in-Chief of the Toran Liberation Army and comes to bear the Rune of Life and Death. In combat, the Hero wields a Bo staff. The Hero is the only son of Teo McDohl. Because of his father's demanding position and his mother passing away shortly after his birth, he spent most of his childhood in the care of a soldier named Gremio as well as two of his father's retainers, Cleo and Pahn. He also became close to Ted, a young boy brought into the McDohl household. The Hero eventually became an imperial soldier under the command of Commander Kraze Miles of the Imperial Guard. During one of Kraze's questionable missions, Ted is forced to use his Rune of Life and Death and is taken prisoner when Kraze reports this development to the sorceress Windy. Ted escapes and reluctantly entrusts the Hero with the burden of bearing the True Rune. The Hero and his loyal servants are soon branded traitors and Ted is taken prisoner once more. They are fortunately rescued by Viktor a member of the Toran Liberation Army and welcomed into their ranks by Odessa Silverberg, the army's leader. After winning Odessa's respect, she soon comes to see him as a potential successor. When she is assassinated, the Hero is elected to become the army's new leader. During the army's two year campaign, the Hero successfully gains the support of a diverse range of groups and obtains political alliances with numerous local leaders, defeats (but does not destroy) the vampire Neclord and gains the aid of the Dragon Knights. However, as the bearer of the Soul Eater (Rune of Life and Death), he bears the burden of the grief and suffering absorbed by the Soul Eater as his loved ones die as a result of his actions. According to the novelization, the seer Leknaat reveals that Ted was able to conquer the True Rune's curse; upon the revelation that the rune's curse could be overcome, the Hero strives to do the same. He appears as a secret playable character in Suikoden II if certain conditions are met and makes a cameo appearance in Suikogaiden Vol 2. Odessa Silverbergedit Voiced by:Satomi Hanamura As an aristocrat, Odessa (not a Star of Destiny) had lived most of her life in relative comfort and was unaware of the suffering of the common people. When she came to see the corruption within the Scarlet Moon Empire, she became one of the original founders of the Toran Liberation Army, an anti-imperial movement started by her late fiancé, Achilles. As the leader of the Toran Liberation Army, Odessa appointed Flik, her lover, as her Vice Commander. She also acted as the group's chief strategist, using knowledge of military strategy taught to her by her brother, Mathiu. She welcomes the Hero into the army and soon begins to see him as a potential successor as he gains her respect. When the Imperial Army attacks the rebels' base, taking advantage of the absence of a considerable number of their forces, Odessa is assassinated while attempting to save a child. The surviving members of the Liberation Army seek out Mathiu to take up Odessa's place as chief tactician and nominate the Heroes their new leader. Thanks to her foresight and advanced planning, the Toran Liberation Army is ultimately victorious in the war. Gremioedit Voiced by:Takehito Koyasu Gremio is the Hero's guardian and a servant of Teo, the Hero's father, who once saved Gremio's life. Because Teo was frequently away, Gremio became somewhat of an older brother and eventually a surrogate paternal-figure to the Hero, as well as a loyal follower and protector. When his young charge rises to become the leader of the Liberation Army, Gremio is faced with feelings of insecurity and comes to believe that the Hero no longer needs him. He ends up sacrificing himself to save the Hero and his party from flesh-eating spores released in an ambush by General Oppenheimer. If all the other Stars of Destiny are recruited before the final battle, Gremio can be resurrected by Leknaat. After the Hero chooses to become a wanderer following the Gate Rune Wars, Gremio continues to faithfully follow the Hero. He can briefly appear in Suikoden II as the Hero's loyal bodyguard and attendant during his stay in Banner Village. Viktoredit Voiced by:Katsuyuki Konishi Main article: List of recurring characters in Suikoden#Viktor Viktor is the only survivor of the attack that destroyed North Window and searches with a vengeance to find Neclord, the one responsible for the destruction of his home and family. He eventually hones his skills with a blade and becomes a powerful warrior, eventually joining the Toran Liberation Army. Though initially distrusted for his rogue-like tendencies, he becomes the one responsible for recruiting the Hero into the army after helping him to escape from Gregminster. When Odessa is assassinated during a raid at their base, Viktor leads the survivors to safety. He then approaches Mathiu Silverberg, a tactician and Odessa's older brother, to aid them. While visiting the Warriors' Village, Viktor witnesses Neclord abducting Tengaar with the intent of "marrying" (in fact, making her a vampiric thrall). Viktor then accompanies the Hero to Neclord's castle, and with the help of Hix, a young warrior from the village, and they rescue Tengaar and seemingly "kill" Neclord (only to find out years later that it was in fact a doppelganger which Neclord created to take the killing blow while he invisibly escaped.) After defeating Neclord, Viktor requests a leave of absence from the army in order to tell the news of Neclord's death to the surviving members of his town. However, he is captured during his return voyage and held at Warren's manor at Moravia after a long fight with Kasim Hazil. The Hero and his allies, along with the ninja Kasumi and thief Krin, manage to rescue him. Viktor goes on to play a major role over the course of the war and fights alongside the Hero in the final battle with Emperor Barbarossa. Upon escaping the crumbling castle, the Hero and company run into loyalist guards. In a selfless act of bravery, Viktor and Flik remain behind to fight the guards while the Hero and everyone escapes. The duo are believed to be dead after the war, though their bodies are never found. In truth, Viktor and Flik survive the ordeal and join the Jowston-Highland war in Suikoden 2, where they play a major role in the war (though they neglected to ever inform the Liberation Army of their survival. Viktor forgot to do so, though he had told Flik that he would.) Their exploits include the final demise of Neclord, fighting alongside with the Hero, the vampiress Sierra, and the vampire hunter Khan. Flikedit Voiced by:Yuuichi Nakamura Main article: List of recurring characters in Suikoden#Flik Known as the "Blue Lightning", Flik is one of the original members of the Liberation Army along with Odessa, Sanchez, and Humphrey Mintz. He is eventually promoted to Vice-Commander. He is a young warrior from the Warriors' Village as well as Odessa's lover and a close friend of Viktor. While dedicated, he has trouble controlling his anger and often makes brash and unwise decisions. When Flik returns from a mission to find that Odessas has been assassinated and that the Hero has been declared her successor, he is devastated and enraged. In his fury, he denounces the Hero as an Imperial agent and denies him as Odessa's successor. Flik flees to the village of Kaku along with many of the remaining Liberation Army followers and he winds up responsible for a disastrous attack on Scarletitica Castle. After he cools off, he reluctantly allies his forces with the Liberation Army for fear of the movement dying. Following the death of Gremio, and realizing that he is not meant to lead, he comes to see the Hero's abilities and acknowledges him as the true leader of the Liberation Army. Flik becomes one of the Hero's most loyal followers and condemns those who question or speak ill of the young leader. Flik and Viktor make a last stand defending the Hero's escape from Barbarossa's castle and are never seen escaping, leading many to believe the pair died. However, both of them survive, though they fail to tell the Liberation Army of their whereabouts. Humphrey Mintzedit Humphrey Mintz is one of the original members of the Toran Liberation Army. Once a lieutenant of the Scarlet Moon Empire's Elite Guards, Humphrey quit the military after killing his superior during the Kalekka incident and has lived as a fugitive ever since. He is also a long time friend of Joshua, Commander of the Dragon Knights, which eventually leads to Joshua asking him to care after Futch when his dragon dies towards the tail end of the war. Mathiu Silverbergedit Voiced by:Masahide Fuse Mathiu is a master military strategist and Odessa's older brother. Once an idealistic man, Mathiu participated in the Succession War as a strategist for Kasim Hazil and then as a vice-strategist for Emperor Barbarossa under his uncle, Leon. When Leon devised a plan which required the slaughter of the town of Kalekka, Mathiu reluctantly carried out the plan out of duty, but retired from his position soon afterward. Over a decade later, Mathiu is approached by Viktor and the members of the Toran Liberation Army when their leader, Odessa, is assassinated. He agrees to become their chief tactician and strongly believes that preserving human lives should take priority over ending a war as quickly as possible. Mathiu is fatally wounded during a botched assault on Shasarazade and dies while hearing the Liberation Army's soldiers cheer in victory after having conquered Gregminster. Appleedit Apple is a student of strategy under Mathiu Silverberg during the Gate Rune Wars. A compassionate young woman, she greatly admires her teacher. She initially does not believe her teacher has gone back to a life of war, but eventually comes to terms with it and assists Mathiu anyway. She is fifteen years old. She appears in subsequent installments of the Suikoden series, often assisting the primary strategist. Lepantedit Lepant is a renowned swordsman and noble merchant who governs the town of Kouan quietly to avoid becoming involved in the Gate Rune War. He initially avoids coming into contact with the Hero, but is flushed out when the Hero and company break into his mansion and steal his beloved sword, Kirinji. He reluctantly joins the Liberation Army when his wife is abducted by Captain Kraze of the Imperial Guard. Once sure of its cause, Lepant rises to the position of general and is highly respected within the army. At the end of the war, following the disappearance of the Hero, he becomes the first President of the Toran Republic, and appears briefly in Suikoden II giving the Hero a coalition of forces either led by General Valeria or the ninja Kasumi. He also gives the Hero the "Blinking Mirror" believing it would help him in the war. Lepant's wife is Eileen, who is briefly kidnapped by Kraze before being rescued by her husband and the Hero. Apparently, Lepant is unable to refuse her anything. Sheena is their son and a notorious flirt who takes after his mother, much to the disdain of his father. Giovanni is Lepant's butler who stealth is useful for the espionage. Rock manages a warehouse at Lepant's mansion. Juppo is a trickster (in this context, a maker of clockwork robots and the like) who works for Lepant and makes gadgets to protect his house. His greatest invention was the rotating wheel that protected Lepant's family heirloom sword, Kirinji. Meg is Juppo's niece and chases after him because she wishes to learn more about making trick (clockwork) devices. Leon Silverbergedit Leon Silverberg is member of the Silverberg family, who are famed for their strategic skills. He is the one who arranged the Kalekka Incident which apparently legitimized Scarlet Moon Empire's act of war against Jowston. He is known as a strategist who uses any kind of methods, despite their questionable morality, to finish the war as quickly as possible in hopes of reducing casualties. Dragon Knightsedit Joshua Levenheit is the Captain of the Dragon Knights during the war and the bearer of the Dragon Rune. After the war he retires. Milia is second in command of the Dragon Knights and owner of the red dragon, Thrash, which is one of the few dragons unaffected by the sleeping curse. She eventually succeeds Joshua as Commander and bearer of the Dragon Rune. Futch is a Dragon Knight Apprentice (Ninth Rank) who is temporarily expelled from the group when his dragon, Black, is killed by Windy. He then is put in the care of Humphrey Mintz at the request of Joshua. Futch's suspension would be lifted after the events of Suikoden 2 when he returned with the white dragon "Bright." Other alliesedit Cleo is a loyal servant of Teo McDohl and a maternal-figure to the Hero. Her devotion to the Hero is her primary reason for joining the Liberation Army, even at the cost of fighting Teo. She is a highly skilled magician and fighter as well; she was personally given a Fire Rune crystal by the seer Leknaat, who recognized her as a loyal and true protector to the Hero. Voiced by:Chinomi Takema Pahn is a servant and bodyguard of the McDohl family who swore loyalty to Teo after he defeated Pahn in a duel during the succession wars. He becomes conflicted as to whether he should aid Teo or the Hero during the Gate Rune War. At first Pahn sided with the Empire against the Hero, betraying Ted to Windy's men out of loyalty to General Teo. However, he eventually followed his heart and joined the Hero as a member of the Liberation Army. Pahn then fights General Teo in another duel while trying to buy time for the Hero to make a safe retreat. Kai was the Hero's instructor of bo staves and disappeared one day while out for a walk. He returns to aid the Hero, who still calls him "master". He is eventually made one of the Six Great Generals after the war, and serves as army combat instructor. Ronnie Bell is one of the original members of the Toran Liberation Army and bears the Hate Rune. She is nicknamed "Giant Woman" (a name she despises) for her immense height and is the lover of Mose, an apprentice of the blacksmith Mace, who plays a key role in creating the Fire Spears used to defeat Teo McDohl's armed cavalry. Mace is a renowned blacksmith living in solitude with unsurpassed skills in creating sharp weapons. Maas, Moose, and Meese, along with Mose, are apprentice blacksmiths under Mace. Moose is the most skilled of the apprentices and eventually takes Mace's place as the master blacksmith. Tesla is a scribe and forger of documents, and a past acquaintance of Mathiu Silverberg living under the name "Albert" to avoid Mathiu. Kimberley is a forger skilled at forging official seals, despite being illiterate, and is a friend of Mathiu's. She often makes advances towards Tai Ho, but is foiled by the continual presence of Yam Koo. Hix is a warrior-in-training from the Warrior's Village and fights with a sword. He fights Neclord in order to save his bossy girlfriend Tengaar, the daughter of Chief Zorak of the Warrior's Village, who wants Hix to complete his training and marry her one day. Kasumi is a ninja from the hamlet of Rokkaku and serves as a spy for Mathiu when Rokkaku is destroyed. She employs a pair of steel claws to fight. She helps rescue Viktor from Moravia. She has a crush on the Hero and can be recruited in Suikoden II. Camille is a debt collector who joins the Liberation Army because Gremio owes her money and wants to make sure he does not die before their debt is settled. She becomes one of the Six Great Generals of the Toran Republic. Kessler is the head of the Tigerwolf Bandits and joins the Toran Liberation Army after his subordinate Ledon accidentally drugged the Hero and Odessa in an attempt to rob them. Kreutz was a fugitive general for Geil Rugner during the Succession Wars, after Geil was defeated he became a fugitive swordsman who joins the Liberation Army on Humphrey's request while hiding at the Dragon Knights Fortress. Kirkis is an elf who attempts to unite elves, dwarves, and kobolds of the Great Forest against Kwanda Rosman when he employs the Burning Mirror. Sylvina is the daughter of the Elder of the Village of Elves and Kirkis' naive fiancee. Stallion is an elf who bears the True Holy Rune and saves Sylvina from the destruction of the Village of Elves. Rubi is a powerful renegade elf who leaves the Elven Village out of disgust for elven ways. He is eventually accepted back to the village after his service in the war. Kuromimi is the only kobold to retain his sanity after Kwanda Rosman uses his Black Rune to control the kobolds. He eventually becomes leader of Forest Village after the war. Gon is the second strongest kobold in the kobold village after Kuromimi. Fu Su Lu is a powerful warrior who wears a tiger mask and eats a lot; he is especially friendly with the kobolds. Anji is a pirate of Lake Toran, he is a friend to Tai Ho and Yam Koo, and a nemesis of Sonya Schulan, whom he often tries to anger. Kanak and Leonardo are pirates who work loyally under Anji. Jabba is an appraiser who claims to be able to identify anything until the Hero brings him a Nameless Urn. Chapman is an armourer from Antei. Warren is a kind and just nobleman of the Scarlet Moon Empire known for his wealth and generosity. His manor is a free lodging facility for travelers. Taggart is Warren's servant. Blackman is a farmer from Kalekka and grows crops with Zen, a gardener from Qlon skilled at growing flowers, to ensure the Liberation Army's self-sufficiency. Fukien is the head monk at the Qlon Temple and the only person capable using the Resurrection Rune. Hugo is a scholar studying at the Qlon Temple. Gen is a shipwright and is good friends with the alchemist Kamandol. Though they frequently fight, they work together to create engine powered ships. Window is a young man raised in the Warrior's Village who hates fighting and is secretly a member of the Windowmakers family. He possesses the talent necessary to bear the Window Rune. Hellion is a powerful magic user who uses the Mother Earth Rune. She eventually takes Leknaat's place as Seer for the Toran Republic. Jeane is a mysterious rune mistress with a shop in Antei. Marie is the innkeeper of the biggest inn in Gregminster and an old friend of the McDohl family. Sarah is a gentle-looking, but brash maid with magical abilities eventually hired by Marie to work at her inn. Antonio is a cook who serves food to the hungry at Toran Castle. Onil is a gossip monger who can find out anything from what her neighbours are having for dinner to the Scarlet Moon Empire's next strategic plan. Quincy is a master hunter skilled at using bows and angry at the destruction the empire has caused to the Great Forest. Eikei is a powerful fighter and bears the Lion's Trial Rune. Qlon is young boy who is gatekeeper of Antei. Krin is a thief who operates widely in Toran and thinks most people are slow. Georges is a gambler who leads a squad of archers after joining the Liberation Army. Marco is an orphan who makes money having people gamble on "Where's the Coin?" Mina is a dancer; Karen from Suikoden II is her pupil. Melodye is a novice phonologist searching for a Sound Crystal. Sansuke is an easy-going bath-maker from the Great Forest Village. Scarlet Moon Empire and alliesedit Barbarossa Rugneredit Voiced by:Banjo Ginga Barbarossa Rugner (not a Star of Destiny) is the emperor of the Scarlet Moon Empire and known also as the Golden Emperor. When he was the Empire's Crown Prince, his uncle, Geil Rugner, attempted to usurp Barbarossa's right to the throne while Barborossa fought against the Jowston City States. After a war of succession, Barbarossa won with the help of his Six Great Generals and strategist Leon Silverberg. He is said to possess the Sovereign Rune. Admired as the hero of the Succession Wars who saved the empire from the tyrannical rule of Geil, Barbarossa proved to be a capable and benevolent administrator. However, when the Jowston attacked again, the emperor chooses to implement Leon Silverberg's plan in what would later be known as the Kalekka Incident. When he hires the sorceress Windy as his court magician, Barbarossa slowly begins to change and allows her to manipulate him, nearly destroying his own empire from corruption in the process. He finally meets his end when he realizes the folly of his love for Windy and leaps from the height of his palace with her in his arms. Windyedit Voiced by:Yuuko Sumimoto The sorceress Windy (ウィンディ, Windi) (not a Star of Destiny) is one of the survivors of the Gate Rune Clan, along with her acclaimed sister, Leknaat. After the destruction of their village, they split the Gate Rune, with Windy taking the Front Gate Rune, before going their separate ways. The incident allowed Windy to realize justice could only be brought with power and began actively looking for ways to increase her power by acquiring other True Runes. In the process, she gained two loyal subordinates: Yuber and Neclord; and went on to destroy the Village of the Hidden Rune and the Village of Lycanthropes. Eventually, Windy became the court magician and a lover of Emperor Barbarossa Rugner as a result of her strong resemblance to his deceased wife, Claudia. By manipulating Barbarossa, she attempted to use his power to acquire True Runes and find the Rune of Life and Death and its bearer, a boy named Ted, who survived the destruction of the Village of the Hidden Rune. In order to obtain it, she instigates the Gate Rune Wars. However, by the time she captures him, he has already passed the True Rune on to the Hero. After failing multiple times to obtain the True Rune and finding it rejects her, she attempts to flee upon Barbarossa's defeat. He leaps off a balcony with her in his arms and she has not been seen since. She is most likely dead, as Barbarossa was committing suicide due to his sins. Teo McDohledit Teo McDohl (not a Star of Destiny), one of the Six Great Generals of the Scarlet Moon Empire, is the father of the Hero and is highly respected as the "General of One-Hundred Victories". He has loyally served the emperor since the Succession War, even as Barbarossa's actions towards the good of the empire have become questionable. Early in the Gate Rune Wars, Teo is sent north by Barbarossa to monitor the Jowston forces, unaware in the meantime that his son has joined Odessa Silverberg and the Toran Liberation Army. Upon Odessa's death, the Hero succeeds her as the army's leader, forcing Teo to eventually fight against his own son. Despite the superiority of Teo's armoured cavalry, his forces are defeated by Fire Spears obtained by the Liberation Army. In a final duel with the Hero, Teo is bested and tells his subordinates of the joy he feels that his son has surpassed him. Kasim Haziledit A war veteran originally from the Southlands who previously aided Barbarossa Rugner during the Succession, Kasim Hazil continues to serve the Scarlet Moon Empire as one of the Six Great Generals. He chooses to aid the Hero in order to convince the emperor to end the war. A master swordsman with skills second only to Georg Prime. He resides in Moravia Castle. Kwanda Rosmanedit One of the Six Great Generals of the Scarlet Moon Empire, Kwanda Rosman is devoted to Barbarossa Rugner and obtained the title, "Iron Wall Rosman", during the Succession War. He resides in Pannu Yakuta Castle. During the Gate Rune Wars, he ruthlessly slaughters elves in the Great Forest, using the Burning Mirror. It was later discovered that his cruel behavior and actions were due to a strange rune called the Black Rune (Conqueror Rune) that was forced on him by Windy. After his defeat by the hands of the Toran Liberation Army, and after losing to the Hero to a one-on-one duel, his rune melted off his hand, and after regaining himself, he joined the Liberation Army. After the events of the Gate Rune Wars, he became one of the Six Great Generals of the Toran Republic, and the Toran Republic Army's Commander-in-Chief. Milich Oppenheimeredit Voiced by:Masato Amada Known as the "Flower General", Milich Oppenheimer is one of the Six Great Generals. Despite his flamboyant appearance, he is quite skilled in the art of magic and in the use of a sword. Milich represented the Scarlet Moon Empire at the coronation of Queen Lymsleia of Falena. During the Gate Rune Wars, after overcoming the influence of the Conqueror Rune, Milich joins the Hero against the Scarlet Moon Empire when his life is spared at Scarleticia. After the war, he retires from the military, choosing to live a life dedicated to watching over the graves of Barbarossa Rugner and Claudia Rugner. He eventually goes on to write "For the Love of the Empire", which was also made into a play. Sonya Schulenedit Sonya Schulen, "Admiral of the Navy", is one of the Six Great Generals and is capable of using a spear, bow, and magic. She resides in the floating fortress of Shazarazade. As a general, she is the Commander of the Scarlet Moon Navy, a position inherited from her mother, Kilawher, and is considered a formidable opponent. She is also the secret lover of Teo McDohl. When Teo is killed by his son during a duel, Sonya vows revenge. However, when she is defeated by the Hero and his forces and captured by Viktor, she agrees to join the Hero, if only to see him fall in battle. She gives up her quest for revenge when she sees Teo's spirit in the Hero and goes on to become the head of the Toran Republic's Navy. Allies of Scarlet Moonedit Ain Gide (not a Star of Destiny) is a general loyal to Barbarossa and General of the Capital Security Force. He is fiercely loyal and honourable. Kraze Miles (not a Star of Destiny) is the Captain of the Imperial Guardians and extremely corrupt. Valeria is a lieutenant under Kwanda Rosman. Alen and Grenseal are knights who serve under Teo. As Teo dies after a duel against the Hero, he asks that Alen and Grenseal serve and protect his son. Griffith is the commander of the Northern Fortress and works under Kasim Hazil, he only seeks a good meal and to protect the lives of his men, which lead to him joining the Liberation Army after he was defeated. Yuber (not a Star of Destiny) is a mysterious Black Knight who bears the Hachifusa Rune and the embodiment of chaos. He was one of the destroyers of Ted's hometown of the Hidden Rune. He is closely pursued by the Black Knight Pesmerga. Neclord (not a Star of Destiny) is a mysterious undead vampire who possesses the Moon Rune. He is apparently defeated by Viktor and the Star Dragon Sword at his castle, only to resurface later revealing it was a doppelganger clone that was destroyed, not the real Neclord. The two are loyal followers of Windy. Maximillian is ex-captain of the Maximillian Knights who fought during the Succession Wars. He and his knights disbanded the group when it was felt that the Scarlet Moon Empire had become corrupt. He joins the Hero because he wants to lend a helping hand even in his old age. Ivanov is a world renown painter whose paintings are known across the world, but was abducted by Milich Oppenheimer, who wanted him to paint his portraits. Liukan is known as a medical legend in Toran and beyond, but was kidnapped and locked up by Milich Oppenheimer. He then saves the dragons by creating an antidote, he eventually comes out of retirement and seclusion to resume his renown medical practice. Kasios is a meistersinger who loyally serves Milich Oppenheimer because of Milich's understanding and appreciation for music. Esmeralda is a narcissist noble along with the mysterious heir Vincent de Boule and Milich Oppenheimer. Outlandersedit This category includes characters who are foreign to the Toran region or whose origins are unknown. Tededit Voiced by:Akira Ishida Ted (not a Star of Destiny) is the Hero's best friend. Born in the Village of the Hidden Rune and the sole survivor of an attack on the village by Windy, Neclord, and Yuber. He escapes bearing the Rune of Life and Death, known also the Soul Eater Rune, and continues to wander for centuries to prevent the True Rune from falling into the wrong hands. At some point, he makes a promise to find and become friends with the Hero, even if it takes hundreds of years. Because he has wandered for centuries, Ted has mastered most weapons and is an especially proficient archer. Teo eventually finds Ted and, mistaking him for a war orphan, brings him into his household. It is revealed in the novels that sometime beforehand, Ted learned how to suppress the rune's curse. For this reason, and the fact that though Ted has forgotten his promise, he is drawn to the Hero and quickly becomes close friends with him. Ted's somewhat peaceful life is soon brought to an end when he is forced to reveal his Soul Eater Rune and gains the attention of Windy. He then passes his rune onto the Hero, and is thought to have died shortly after. It is then revealed that he was kept alive and was used as a pawn in a ploy by Windy to get the Soul Eater from the Hero. Realizing what he was doing, Ted used his affinity with the Soul Eater to communicate with the Hero, telling him that in all of his travels, he was the best friend he ever had, and then he dies. Ted also appears in Suikoden IV as a Star of Destiny. Lucedit A mysterious, aloof, and somewhat arrogant mage who bears the True Wind Rune. Raised originally in Harmonia, he was rescued by the magician and Keeper of the Balance, Leknaat, and lived on the Magician's Isle. When the Hero becomes leader of the Toran Liberation Army, he joins the army at Leknaat's urging. Vikiedit Viki is a clueless young lady who specializes in the magic of teleportation and possesses a Blinking Rune. Pesmergaedit Pesmerga is a mysterious Black Knight pursuing Yuber and the embodiment of order. His origins and reasons for pursuing Yuber are largely unknown. Other Outlanders Lorelai is a treasure hunter searching for Sindar Ruins. Clive is a Knight Class gunner from Harmonia's Howling Voice Guild. Yam Koo is a mild-mannered fisherman and Tai Ho's sworn brother. Tai Ho is also a fisherman and wields a spear. Kun To is a powerful merchant from Kirov and well known as a smuggler. He has old ties to Tai Ho. Lester is a chef who specializes in making stew and is in Kun To's service. Gaspar is a friend of Tai Ho and a gambler. Kirke is an executioner employed at Lorimar until it is destroyed by Neclord. Chandler is a travelling merchant. Morgan is a gladiator from Falena whose power is so great, he lost nothing when his eyes were removed. Templeton is a Kanakan cartographer who dreams of mapping the entire world, but hates wars because it means he must revise his maps. Varkas is the leader of the Mt. Seifu bandits and trusts only Sydonia, a reclusive fellow who opens up only to Varkas and has the strange ability to teleport short distances. Kage is a ninja for hire who holds loyalty to no one and finishes whatever job he is paid to do. Fuma is a ninja unaffiliated with Rokkaku and hiding in the Dragon's Den. Fu Su Lu is a powerful fighter with a large appetite who wields two axes and wears a tiger mask. Crowley is an archmage said to have more than 100 runes in his body and magical abilities that far surpass anyone else's in the world. He is said to be older than he looks. Lotte is a magic user who looks younger than she is and has habit of wandering off to extreme distances. She has two cats, Mina and Momo. References Jump up ^ "コミックフラッパー.com｜幻想水滸伝シリーズ 作品紹介" (in Japanese). Category:Video game cleanup Suikoden 01 01